


【本马达】【角色衍生】七夜（PWP，全）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ivan Block/Tom Ripley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 《逆转王牌》Ivan Block ×《天才雷普利》Tom RipleyAU，NC17，以BDSM为主题的PWP系列。看好预警故事前提：罪行累累的Tom Ripley离开欧洲躲到了哥斯达黎加，却落入了黑道大佬Ivan Block的手里。Ivan宛如张开蛛网的蜘蛛，对掉落在自己领域还企图挣扎逃离的小猎物，充满了吞噬的欲望。聪明的猎物Tom意识到自己如果越挣扎，处境只会越危险，决定先乖乖听话，伺机逃走。





	【本马达】【角色衍生】七夜（PWP，全）

第一夜：  
Ivan Block在哥斯达黎加拥有数不清的产业，包括Tom被软禁的这间豪华酒店。  
“过来。”  
穿着黑衬衫的高大男人慵懒地靠在全黑的真皮沙发上，完美隐藏在房间灯光的阴影里，安静的，像一只伺机噬人的野兽。  
Tom仿佛猫咪一样轻轻走过去，步子小小的，落在地毯上一点声音都没有。  
看起来是乖顺，实则是谨慎。  
他知道这个男人不好惹，尽管现在还不知道男人“不好惹”在哪里。  
青年在距离男人一步之遥的地方停下脚步。Ivan抬起眼看他，头顶的水晶灯在青年身后打上一圈荧光，淡金的发丝仿佛透明一般。轻薄，柔弱，好像一口气就能吹倒——真是一件美丽又脆弱的艺术品。  
但男人知道，这些只是小怪物伪装的表象。把他软禁在这儿的几天，足够男人去把他过去的底细挖个干干净净。  
一份薄薄的文件被交到青年手里。Tom小心翼翼地接过来，翻开，只看了第一行就脸色骤变。  
他强自镇定地快速翻完，从心底到骨髓都冰凉一片，冷到了指尖。  
Ivan欣赏着他翻看自己过去“事迹”的表情，嘴角上翘，露出了满意的微笑。他知道Tom也会让自己满意的。只要他足够聪明。  
文件夹被合上，青年惊恐地看着他。男人嘴边的弧度变大，声音却放柔和了些：“别怕。只要你听话。”  
他伸手把青年拉过来，单薄的身体像一片羽毛，轻轻一扯就飘到男人怀里。  
“只要你当个乖孩子，我会保护你的。”男人蛊惑的声音在他耳边响起：“你愿意乖乖听话吗？”  
青年苍白得透明的脸上，两片失色的嘴唇微微开阖着，颤抖地吐出一句：“……愿意。”  
“真乖。”  
仿佛鼓励一般，男人温热的手掌抚弄着他柔顺的头发，像抚摸着已经被驯服的宠物。  
不，这只小宠物还没有被彻底驯服。  
还需要时间。  
*  
“把衣服脱掉。”  
男人让他重新站起来，发出第一道命令。  
语调温柔，却不容抗拒。  
Tom顺从地垂下头，慢慢地开始解开衬衫的第一颗扣子。  
房间里温度适宜，然而在男人鹰隼般的目光注视下，开始一件件脱掉衣服，这种待宰羔羊一样的感觉仍让青年觉得身上发冷。  
他不敢太慢，但本能的羞耻心又让他无法控制自己的动作，哆哆嗦嗦地好久才把衬衫脱掉。男人倒是没有生气他的笨拙，脸上表情仍是带着笑，继续发出命令：“裤子也脱掉。”  
吧嗒，皮带扣解开的声音，在静谧得过分的室内响亮地让人心悸。裤子摩擦过腿上皮肤的声音也是，悉悉索索，分外清晰。联想到待会或许还有更多更奇怪的声音在屋里响起，Tom咬了咬唇，把长裤从脚踝上扯下。  
“内裤。袜子。”  
这下他彻底裸露在男人面前了。  
Tom不是没有在同性面前裸体的经验，学生时代的公共浴室不都是这么过来的。但眼下的情景完全不同。  
他的头垂得更低，低到眼镜都差点掉下来——这时他才发现自己全身上下的外物只有这一副又土又丑的眼镜。然而低垂的视线自然地落到自己同样垂落的性器上，他羞赧地两手交握在身前，企图遮挡一下那太过隐私的地方，却被一声冷漠的命令吓得一抖。  
“把手拿开。”  
语气不复先前的温柔，透着上位者的强硬态度。青年的舌尖几次滑过颤抖的唇瓣，强忍羞愤，把遮挡在性器前的手拿开。  
*  
真白，真嫩。  
男人由衷地赞叹着猎物的皮肤，体毛稀少的身体。像一尊东方的瓷器，又白又薄，线条却那么柔和圆润，吸引人把手放上去——他不急。  
过白的皮肤也很薄，青年羞愤之下情绪激动，脸上尽管强忍着不敢露出任何不满，身上却渐渐泛起了淡红。男人抚摸着自己的下巴，脑子里想的却是某些时候他身上的皮肤会红得更加情色诱人吧？  
太有趣了。  
“你的眼睛真好看。”  
男人站起来走近他，比青年高出大半头的身材轻易将他笼罩在自己的阴影下。长指挑起他的下巴，另一手把那副碍眼的眼镜丢开，审视Tom那双漂亮得像蓝宝石一样的眼睛。  
青年惊恐又驯服的表情，纤毫毕现地落入男人眼里，他忍不住低头吻了口那太过诱人的红唇。  
真甜。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
Tom乖乖闭眼，心里反而松了一口气。他完全不敢和这个男人对视，那双掠食者一样充满了侵略意味的棕色眸子，威圧感实在太重，压得他连手指尖都不敢动。  
柔滑的触觉覆盖在眼睛上，Tom一惊，却不敢乱动。  
“别担心。”  
男人把全黑的眼罩替他系好：“你会习惯的。”  
不，我不习惯。好可怕。  
Tom害怕得簌簌发抖，失去了视觉陷入黑暗的恐惧，唤起了他心里埋藏的许多见不得光的秘密。  
然而他的反应却是Ivan乐见的。只是戴上眼罩，就击破了Tom身上的一层坚强镇定的伪装，露出他无助脆弱的内核——就是这样。不过，还需要更多。  
*  
他被Ivan抱到了床上。  
彻底失去了视觉的Tom，只能僵硬地平躺着。他什么都看不见，所以也就根本无法预计男人接下来要对他做什么。男人要碰他身体的任何地方，对他来说都是突袭。  
“这么快就有感觉了？”  
他听到男人轻笑的声音，随即胸口酥麻，两边的乳尖都被男人用手指夹住了。男人像是在笑他的乳尖未经抚慰就变硬凸起，这让Tom忍不住羞红了脸。他才不是……只是……本来他的乳尖就很敏感……  
“啊。”  
指尖同时揉捏碾磨乳头的快慰，让Tom难抑地叫出来，又赶紧咬住下唇。男人继续轻笑着肆意玩弄他的乳头，恶劣地拉扯，弄得他又痛又爽，呼吸渐渐急促。忽然温热湿滑的触感让他猛地弹起身，左边的乳尖被男人含进了嘴里，轻轻吮吸着。  
这是他从未体验过的奇异快感，Tom暂时忘记了自己的处境，鼻端不住发出轻微的哼哼声。男人甚至舔开了细小的乳尖上的嫩肉，用舌尖顶着从没被人触碰过的乳孔，Tom终于失声尖叫起来。  
“好敏感，真乖。”  
男人很满意他敏感的体质，吐出被玩得湿漉漉的乳尖，又进攻另一边，直到两边都红红肿肿，在白皙的胸口上瑟瑟抖动着。  
Tom感觉自己眼角溢出的泪水沾湿了眼罩，然而他不知道男人下一步会碰他哪里。  
于是全身都不自觉地戒备着，淡金色的汗毛微微颤动。  
“今天才是第一天。”男人自言自语，又像是说给他听一样：“我们可以先来些简单的。”  
他被男人翻了个身摆成跪爬的姿势，心里却惶恐地想，男人说的“简单的”，肯定和普通人所想的“简单的”不是一回事。  
尽管没有和同性做过，但Tom也不是单纯不经世事的小孩子。他把脸藏在枕头里，发着抖，准备承受被撕裂进入的剧痛。  
*  
但事情和他预想的不太一样。  
男人的手掌在他翘起的圆臀上流连，动作很轻，很柔，好像只是单纯地在描摹欣赏他的肉体。  
“你在我的赌场出老千。”  
凉凉的语气让Tom情不自禁又冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“还想骗我给你造假身份。”  
Tom的头埋得更深。  
贴在臀上的手停住了动作，突然离开了一下，紧接着却是啪地打下来。  
呜……  
好疼。  
Tom抖了抖肩膀，第二下又落到了他的屁股上。力道似乎加大了。  
男人连续打了好几下，缓了缓，Tom还没从疼痛与恐惧里回过神，下一波拍打又来了。  
不过这次力度减轻了些。可是青年的臀部已经被打得火辣辣的疼，这几下尽管没那么重，打上来却仍是酸痛难忍。  
和Tom的又疼又羞不同，跪立在他身后的男人心情却好得很。  
看他那么瘦，屁股却又圆又白又肉，打起来手感好得不得了。他强弱交替地，有节奏地拍打着，把白白的屁股打出一波波肉浪，无论是触觉还是视觉都令男人无比愉悦。  
果然和他所预想的一样，白皙的皮肤只是被拍打了一阵，就变得红通通的。趴在床上的赤裸身体像无助的羔羊，蝴蝶翅膀般抖动的肩胛骨，软塌的腰肢，蜷缩的脚趾，无不在默默展示着他有多害怕。  
惹人怜爱，又想对他做更多更恶劣的事情。  
男人终于停止了拍打，手指在红肿起来的臀肉上滑动着。他听到了埋在枕头里带着哭腔的呜咽声。  
厚实宽大的身体覆盖上来，男人舔着他薄薄的耳廓，很温柔地说：“好了。今晚就到这里。”  
“你今晚很听话，我要给你点奖励。”  
Tom啊地一挺腰，男人粗糙的掌心忽然握住了他不知何时硬胀起来的阴茎。身处黑暗之中，最敏感的地方比平时更容易得到快感，他很快就在男人熟练的套弄中痉挛着射出来。  
“乖孩子。”  
高潮后昏昏沉沉地瘫在床上，他隐约听到了男人的“夸奖”。

第二夜：  
“睁开眼睛。”  
男人的声音似乎很温和，但其实只是在命令句外包裹了一层薄薄的糖衣。已经彻底瘫软的Tom被迫睁开了虚弱的眼睛，只看了镜子一眼，立刻紧闭起来扭开头，连眼皮都烧得通红。  
尽管只是一瞬间，他仍是看到了镜子里的自己是怎样一副羞耻的模样。  
他被迫坐在浴室的大理石洗手台上，正面对着镜子。相对于Ivan来说显得格外纤细单薄的苍白裸体，倚靠在身后黝黑宽厚的胸膛上，两腿却被男人强行分开，露出腿间不住流出清亮水液的鲜红小洞。  
那里刚刚经历了他有生以来第一次灌肠。  
Tom连一秒钟都不愿意回想与此有关的任何细节——无论是药水被细管导入在肠壁里蠕动的感觉，或是肚皮鼓胀如孕妇的丑态，还有被强制排便的耻辱感，以及最后无法抗拒本能终于忍不住泄出来的，深深的绝望——他不愿意细想，可这些细节却像烙铁一样深深烙在他脑海里，刺激着鞭笞着他的灵魂。  
绝望，黑暗到底的绝望。  
生而为人的羞耻本能，在被迫泄出来那一刻，仿佛已经离他而去。他痛哭出声，而这应该就是那个男人乐于见到的。  
再温柔的清理与爱抚，都无法掩饰男人脸上得意的笑容。Tom知道他逃不掉了，从今晚开始。也许从他走进男人的赌场时开始。  
他以为靠着自己的那点小聪明，能够逃离法律的制裁，却没想到命运给他的制裁在这里等着他。  
*  
“你看”，男人又哄着他睁开眼：“你下面的小嘴在害羞呢。”  
Tom又被迫看着男人如何玩弄自己，Ivan仿佛从中得到了很大的乐趣，即使他还没有真正地插入。  
修长的手指沾着粘稠的油膏，在Tom紧张开合的小洞周围，温柔地按摩着那一圈软肉。先前充盈着肠道的药水非常清凉，即使全部排出去了，那种薄荷水般凉浸浸的感觉仍停留在肉壁上，而穴口却因为排泄，感觉有些火辣。  
此时被抹上油膏，火辣的穴口开始舒缓放松下来，更方便男人对他进行扩张。  
“不好好扩张不行啊，你会受伤的。”  
Ivan简直像在说“咖啡最好放两块方糖口感更好”那么轻松。Tom咬紧了嘴唇，异样的酥麻刺激从穴口开始扩散，明明是那么羞耻的事情，他竟然会觉得舒服，这怎么可以？  
“疼吗？”男人吻着他汗湿的额角，像医生问诊似的，态度很好地询问着Tom的感受。小骗子并不会为这种温柔的假象所迷惑，很明显，这只是男人在玩游戏时的角色扮演吧？  
他不会忘记，自己在赌场里第一次见到Ivan时的情景。  
*  
那时候Tom已经在哥斯达黎加待了一段时间，闲暇无聊时，他经常在街头听到人说起Ivan Block的名字。  
他似乎是这座城市的地下帝王，和官方与地头蛇的关系都很好。作为一个外来的掘金客，能够在短短几年内坐拥如此多的灰色产业，一定不是个简单的人物。  
当然Tom不认为自己和Ivan Block会有任何交集。他只是觉得，既然Ivan Block的赌场如此有名，听说每天出入的赌客多如流水，那自己去捞点外快也未尝不可？越大的赌场越容易浑水摸鱼。  
如果时光可以倒流，Tom一定不会走进那家赌场。  
如果时光可以倒流，倒流回他第一次借那件普林斯顿的外套之前……  
可是命运没有彩排，一切都不能重来。  
一次又一次的错误决定让他沦落到了今天的处境。Tom被自暴自弃的颓丧心情包裹着，双眼不再紧闭，而是放空无神地，看着镜子里的自己被持续地玩弄着，仿佛那是别人的身体。  
但一波波的快感却是属于自己的。  
*  
深入体内的手指变成了两根，裹着油膏进进出出，扩张着他的穴口和肠壁。当男人再加入一根手指的时候，Tom看到自己的肛口已经被撑到发白，他感到了微微的疼痛。身体的紧张僵硬很快被男人察觉到了，于是他的动作变得更轻柔，一边往Tom的体内抽送着，一边继续用油膏抚慰肛口周围，不住吻着他发抖的嘴唇。  
那因为被快感刺激而无法合上的嘴唇边，溢出了几缕银丝，又被男人吻去。  
男人宽大的手掌托住他丰满的臀肉，有一下没一下地揉捏着，下巴上一圈硬硬的胡茬却在他柔嫩的脸颊与颈窝间磨蹭，有种说不出的亲昵。但Tom张开的大腿仍在颤抖着，因为被刺入搅动的感觉实在太强烈了。  
那长长的手指深入到他体内自己所未知的领域，在摸索了一阵后，开始在某个奇怪的地方开始不轻不重地按压。Tom啊地一声睁大了满是水色的眼睛，刚刚哭过的蓝眼睛发着红，重新聚焦起来，看着镜子里男人的手已经伸到了指根，开始全力捣弄着他体内的敏感点。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
青年靠在男人身上的赤裸躯体开始蛇一样扭动，他终于不由自主地吐出缠绵的呻吟，穴口不住收缩吸住了男人的手指。Ivan欣赏着他渐渐沉浸在情欲里的美丽表情，手上的律动加快了，于是青年的呻吟逐渐变成了尖叫。  
“不行——啊啊……”  
和先前被强制排出时相似的感觉突然袭来，Tom本能地察觉到自己又要流露出羞耻的痴态，可是他仍然逃脱不了男人对他所有感官的操控。  
身前一直翘起的阴茎碰都没碰过就开始淅淅沥沥地滴出精液，不是喷射状的，而是一股股慢慢涌出来，随着后穴的刺激越来越多。他没有经历过被刺激后面就能高潮，更没有经历过已经攀上了顶峰还被手指不停刺激攻击着，仿佛要榨干他全部的快感。  
紧窒的肠肉疯狂地高频率吸缩着，痉挛着，久久都不能平静下来。Tom觉得自己整个人都失去了意识，等到他终于找回一点神智的时候，发现面前的镜子和身下的大理石台面都沾满了自己射出的精液。  
而他眼神空洞地，已经感觉不到多少难堪，灵魂像是逐渐变得麻木。  
“乖孩子射了好多。”  
Ivan奖励般亲了口他的嘴唇，手指终于离开了他的身体。穴口吐出手指的时候还发出了轻轻的“啵”的一声，男人低笑着：“舍不得我出来？舒服吗？”  
Tom一句话都不想说。  
“今天扩张得不错，给你个奖品。”  
依然是自说自话，男人不知从哪里拿出一个小巧的肛塞，对准那个还没有完全合拢的小孔塞进去。Tom抖了下身体，却无力抗拒，只能任由男人把他从肮脏的洗手台上抱下来，用温热的毛巾清理身体，再放回床上。  
*  
蓬松柔软的被子盖上来，Tom疲惫地在被子下蜷缩起全身，想连头都埋进去。  
然而高潮与快感的余韵仍无处不在地侵蚀着他的神经，腿间的肛塞尽管很小，存在感却意外的强烈。  
他在朦胧间听到手机铃声，微微睁开眼，看到原本坐在床边的男人拿起电话走开几步接听。  
男人说的是西班牙语。Tom的西班牙语也不错，听出了是Ivan的手下在向他汇报一些事情。  
向手下发号施令的Ivan，所用的语气和句式，跟他对待Tom的完全不同。直接而干脆，语调沉稳，充满了上位者的威严。  
这才是他第一次在赌场见到的Ivan。那个令人望而生畏的赌场大亨。  
Tom悄悄把被子往上拉，盖过自己的半边脸。  
他不知道哪个才是真正的Ivan，或许都是，或许都不是。  
能确定的是，除非Ivan放他走，他根本无法离开这里。  
而Ivan的游戏，却仅仅只是开了个头。

第三夜：  
Ivan Block的赌场每夜都赌客如云。无论是一掷千金的豪客，还是只想玩两手过瘾的旅人，或者那些白天苦哈哈挣两个钱，晚上来碰碰手气的小混混，都能在这里找到适合他们的玩法。  
今夜的赌场大佬和平时一样，随性地穿着一身黑西装穿梭在赌场各个区域里巡视，在VIP区和老客户们聊聊天，听手下汇报今天赌场内发生的大小事情。  
他不是一个事必躬亲的劳模，习惯了抓大放小，权力下放，雇佣许多能干的助手替他打工。但是，如果让Ivan Block发现你在骗他，企图从他手里捞一些不属于自己的油水……  
或许第二天，人们就会在城郊的皮鞋厂水池里发现你的尸块。不少人都知道，他在那里养了很多很多鳄鱼。  
听说那是他的小宠物。  
不过，今晚他显然带了新的宠物过来。  
*  
“喝点什么，嗯？”  
Ivan温热的鼻息喷在青年的后颈上，眼神语气都带着说不出的宠溺与温柔，大半个身子笼在他身后，把娇小的Tom罩在自己的身体领域里。旁人只要看一眼，就知道这必然是大老板带来赌场里玩的禁脔，谁敢往这边多看。  
但又忍不住好奇地，用眼尾打量那个瘦弱的金发青年。  
尖俏的下巴，细软的金发，穿着一身整齐的西装，还打了领结，看起来有种介于青年与少年间的青葱感。难怪大佬会喜欢，有人嘲讽地想，真是只可爱乖顺的小宠物，还一直低着头呢。  
“随便，都可以。”  
Tom抿着唇，半垂着头，背脊却挺得直直的。放在赌桌下的手交握着，和僵硬的身体形成暂时的支撑，努力抵挡着从后穴往全身扩散的麻痒与刺激。  
在被男人打扮得衣冠楚楚的表象下，他羞涩的后穴里却被迫含着某种奇怪的东西。原本以为已经被丢弃得差不多的羞耻感，又重新回到了他的身上，他害怕真的在大庭广众之下露出可耻的样子，光是想象一下都让他羞愤得发抖。  
而Ivan却闲适地微笑着，拿过侍者托盘里的鸡尾酒，心情很好地送到小宠物的嘴边，看他薄薄的嘴唇沾上粉红的泡泡酒，愈发水润动人。男人往后靠进椅背里，接过侍者为他点好的雪茄，深吸一口，吞吐着烟雾。  
薄雾间，青年紧抿着嘴唇的可怜模样，真是让他百看不厌。大手忍不住沿着Tom西服的背部滑到臀部上，满意地感觉到该处的肌肉猛地收紧，像突然遭到袭击的小动物，浑身戒备起来。  
然而这戒备终究是要被自己击垮的，大亨愉悦地想。  
*  
两小时前。  
“今天我们来给你好好‘锻炼’一下。”  
Ivan挑起青年尖尖的下巴，连着亲了好几下，心情很好的样子。Tom茫然的蓝眼睛里倒映着男人满是笑意的表情，他抽动着圆翘的鼻尖，强忍住快涌到眼眶的泪意。  
好难受。无论是心理上，还是身体上。  
他身无寸缕地站立着，被束缚在房间里的X型木架上，手脚四肢被分开铐着，牢牢固定。这种只听过没见过的道具出现在房间里的时候，Tom就知道他今晚肯定不会好过了。  
柔软的皮质手铐尽管不会勒伤他的手腕与脚踝，却也让他动弹不得。失去对手脚的控制，任人宰割的无力感将他重重包围，Tom低下头企图让刘海遮挡视线，这让他最起码心理上好过一点。  
但Ivan当然不会放过他的。今晚的好戏还没有正式开场呢。  
*  
“计时一小时。”  
男人拿出一个计时器，设定好，放在Tom的视线范围内。Tom不知他什么意思，让自己就这样被晾在这儿一小时？  
事实证明，尽管小骗子聪明又狡诈，对某些未知的领域还是见识太少。  
“然后”，Ivan又拿出一根让Tom倒抽一口冷气的假阴茎，套上安全套，抵在他不住紧缩的穴口上，滑动着：“放轻松。”  
Tom闭上眼，嘴巴张大，无声地大口呼吸，尽量放松那一圈肌肉。  
他已经对异物的入侵不再那么陌生。  
Ivan早已让他适应过不少道具了。从最开始的肛塞，到手指粗的硅胶条，再到形状较小的假阴茎。他的后穴里被陆陆续续塞进过不少东西，Ivan说那是在给他“扩张”，他知道最后塞进来的当然是Ivan的阴茎。  
但男人似乎很有耐心。并没有打算现在就真正插入他。  
今晚被插入他身体的阴茎比先前体验过的更大一点，胀痛感也更明显。但还在他可以承受的范围。  
Ivan插入的动作也不太大，慢慢地让他适应着，另一手还时有时无地揉弄着他冰凉的臀肉，让他身体放松。  
柱体终于一点点被他的肠肉吞吃进去，男人最后稍微用力往上推，Tom啊地叫起来，显然被顶到了某些让他浑身发软的地方。  
“夹紧。”  
男人松开了手。  
他走开两步，像欣赏一尊艺术品似的，满意地在被束缚在X字架上的青年身体上流连，目光最后落在那后穴上突出的一小块黑色硅胶上。  
“宝贝，一小时内，不能让它掉下来。”Ivan仍在笑着，Tom却感觉到丝丝寒意沿着他的脊椎往上爬：“如果你没夹住，那就要接受惩罚了。”  
闻言Tom下意识地收紧了他的括约肌，还好，现在他不敢嫌体内的柱体太粗了。否则这对他来说将是更大的考验。  
*  
套房里空间很大，基本上相当于一间小型公寓，功能齐全。Ivan竟然就那么把Tom晾在一边，自顾自走到小吧台上倒了杯酒，然后在不远处的办公区开始工作。  
男人专注地盯着电脑屏幕，Tom猜想他大概是在看一些财经信息，或者赌场的各种报告。长指偶尔敲打着键盘，Tom不由得联想起那些手指在自己皮肤上滑动的触觉，还有深入体内玩弄他时的……  
他不由得脸红起来，咬着唇扭开脸不去看Ivan，心里却觉得别别扭扭的。  
明明身处同一个空间，他们却像在两个世界。Tom心底一直埋藏着的孤独感又再次涌起来，他知道自己总是一个人，被无形的墙隔绝在正常的世界之外。  
他卑微到尘埃又自信得过分，他渴望着富足的生活却又总是把自己弄得狼狈不堪。伤害别人也伤害自己。  
被束缚着却放置在一边不管的处境，让Tom愈发委屈起来，却又不知道让自己委屈的对象到底是谁。也许就是该死的命运。  
他又一次抽动鼻翼，眼眶热热的，全身唯有被充满的后穴让他稍微能集中一下注意力——如今那根毫无生命的柱体却成了他救命的稻草一般，让他给自己还找到一点努力的理由，于是他又不自觉地提了提臀肉。  
*  
突然之间，本来安安静静插在后穴里的柱体开始缓缓地扭动。  
“嗯……”  
Tom讶然抬起眼，看向男人，只见男人仍保持着工作的姿态，看都不看自己一眼。  
可后穴里的持续扭动却在加剧，酥麻胀痛的感觉不住扩散，男人一定在哪里打开了遥控开关。  
如果你没夹住，那就要接受惩罚了——  
男人的声音犹在耳边萦绕，Tom赶紧想夹紧双腿，可是两脚的脚踝都被固定在木架上，移动不了分毫。他只能靠收缩肠肉吸住那扭动的柱体，可这样就让柱体在体内的刺激更加强烈。  
尤其是当他好容易跟上了那扭动的节奏，忽然震动的频率又加快了，圆钝的柱头抵住的某处开始受到猛烈的攻击，Tom终于忍不住抽噎着呻吟起来。  
男人总算离开了他的办公桌，双手插在裤兜里，好整以暇地走过来。  
“乖孩子要听话哦，不能让它掉下来。”低沉的声音从对面传来，可Tom已经快听不清了，他拼命想要夹紧那可恶的假阳具，结果却是被刺激得从体内到四肢都在发软发麻，快感不住堆积。  
他睁开朦胧的眼睛，喘息着看向那计时器的数字。还有二十分钟，天哪，怎么还有那么久，他忍不住，真的快忍不住了……  
“都硬起来了，有那么爽吗？”  
Ivan还不肯放过他，伸手抚上他硬翘的阴茎，缓缓套弄着，带给Tom更猛烈的快感。  
Tom感觉自己体内似乎也在分泌某种奇怪的液体，柱体在肠道里搅动得更加湿滑，于是不由自主地下坠。不行，快要夹不住了，可是他好怕……  
他好怕男人在后面还有可怕的惩罚等着他。  
*  
白皙得近乎透明的脸上不知何时流满了清亮的眼泪，他小声抽泣着，全身都在发着抖。可男人却不为所动地继续套弄他的阴茎，舌头从他微张的嘴唇滑过，伸进来搅动着他的口腔，卷住无力的舌尖吮吸着。  
还有多久……还要忍耐多久……  
内外同时被刺激，心理上还被未知的恐慌所占据，Tom战栗着，却惊恐地发现他根本阻止不了身体深处呼喊着想要冲上快感的浪尖。  
不行，他可以的……Tom一边承受着男人的亲吻和玩弄，一边拼命收紧臀肉，然而再努力也抗拒不了男人熟练的挑逗。  
当他从爆炸般的快慰回到现实里，才发现自己又在男人的手里射了出来，而体内的柱体毫无悬念地滑落在地毯上。  
小洞里还在不住溢出粘稠的肠液，沿着大腿根往下流。  
“真可惜。”  
男人放开他的唇，又一次挑起他的下巴，笑着摇头。  
“今天做得不够好。”Ivan淡淡地说：“所以我要惩罚你。”  
*  
于是，现在，穿戴整齐的Tom被大亨带领着来到赌场。  
屁股里还夹着那根他刚才没夹紧的假阴茎。  
尽管处境如此艰难，聪慧的小骗子还是很明白自己的求生之道。他稍稍挪了下身子，半靠在用长臂圈着他的大亨怀里，委屈地用脸蹭蹭他的西装。  
什么都不说，但蓝眼睛里满是求饶的意味。  
“只要你乖一点，我们待会就回去。”  
大亨满意地抚摸着小宠物的发丝，再喂他喝了几口鸡尾酒。  
他当然知道小骗子并没有表面上那么驯服，不过，不要紧。  
他们有的是时间。

第四夜：  
“你真的很适合戴领结，宝贝。”  
Ivan亲了亲Tom的脸颊，伸手调整了一下他脖子上的领结。  
其实仔细看的话，会发现那并不是普通的领结，而是一个皮质项圈，只是在前面加了黑缎领结作为装饰。  
金发，碧眼，粉唇，从柔和的美貌往下看，却被这一圈黑色所束缚着，与他全身白得发光的皮肤形成鲜明的对比。  
是的，今夜的Tom也依然全身赤裸着跪在Ivan的面前，身上的点缀只有这一圈黑得妖冶的领结。  
Ivan轻易地把他从地毯上抱起来，拿出一副皮手铐。Tom知道Ivan又要开始给他“上课”，然而他能做的，也只是乖巧地任由男人将自己的双手反铐在身后。  
脖子和双手都被束缚住的感觉并不好，尽管没有给他的肉体带来多少痛感。然而当他被迫面对床对面那巨大的落地镜时，看到自己窘迫又羞耻的模样，仍忍不住脸泛潮红。  
他的反应却让Ivan嘴角的弧度又上扬了些，双手把他拢进怀里。  
“这是最简单的。”他扯了下青年手腕上的皮手铐，说：“只是普通的后手束缚，不要怕。”男人的胡茬蹭过青年圆润的肩膀，两手抚上他微微起伏的胸口，Tom双臂往后压于是显得微鼓的胸更挺了。“你看，可爱的小乳头这么快就硬起来了呢。”  
明明是你在拉扯才会……Tom从鼻腔里发出几声哼哼，被持续玩弄了好些天的乳头总是在充血，轻轻一碰就硬挺肿胀起来。  
疼。他心里低声痛呼着，当然不敢喊出来，只敢把嘴唇咬得更紧，在下唇印上一圈深深的痕迹。幸好Ivan很快放开了手，因为他又去拿别的道具了——  
“宝贝你不喜欢？那我们来玩这个。”  
这回Ivan拿的是两副手铐，把Tom的双手分开，和对应一侧的脚踝束缚在一起。这个难堪的姿势让Tom难以保持身体平衡，不由自主地往后倒，随着两手张开，双腿也被大角度地拉扯开来，露出身前低垂的性器——和囊袋后的一截黑色的肛塞。  
他总是被Ivan要求戴着这个。  
“真可爱。”  
男人好端端地穿着黑色的衬衫西裤，在镜子里将怀中一团白雪似的青年衬托得愈发弱小可怜。他把下巴搁在Tom的肩窝上，低笑着：“我们来看点更有趣的？”  
Tom被迫敞开着自己，手脚都僵硬地被束缚住，只觉得连思想的自由都要离自己远去。他木然点点头，眼前突然一花，镜子变成了灰白的幕布。  
Ivan随手操纵着遥控器打开了一个播放文件，Tom忽然被眼前的巨幅画面冲击着，无神的蓝眼睛骤然瞪大。  
画面上，一个被鲜红绳子浑身捆绑，将手脚都束缚住被吊起来的青年，正被几名体型彪悍的壮汉包围着。他的两腿大腿都被同时吊起，连性器也被较为细小的红绳捆着，肿胀的龟头往外溢出透明的前液，却得不到任何释放，只能无助地被人进入，玩弄着全身，发出一声声哭泣般的呻吟……  
Tom的身体不禁发起抖来。同样被束缚住的处境，让他下意识就代入了那个正在被侵犯的男子。看着他浑身沾满了白稠的粘液，身后的肉洞已经被撑到了极限，胸前的乳头穿着乳环正被人随意拉扯着，整个胸部都是口水和牙印……太可怕，又太过刺激，Tom都没注意房间什么时候熄了灯，整个人都被这慑人的画面所震动，几乎要被吸进去一样，吓得脸色发白。  
“不要害怕。”  
Ivan温柔地吻着他的脸，抚摸着他缎子一样柔和的皮肤，伸手在他股间，轻轻拉扯着肛塞，浅浅抽插着：“我怎么舍得把你那样绑起来？勒伤了那么漂亮的皮肤怎么办？但是，如果你不听话……”  
他的暗示Tom自然能听懂。  
如果自己不听话，就会变成画面里的那个人——也许，会比那个人的下场更凄惨？Tom想起了Ivan关于鳄鱼的那些传说。  
他温驯地磨蹭着Ivan的脸，恰到好处地示弱，换来大亨愉快地挑起他的下巴，在唇上印下几个热吻。  
“我知道你在欧洲所做的一切。”Ivan的微笑意味深长：“你真是个模仿的天才，宝贝，或许你可以把你的才能用在合适的地方。”  
比如？Tom不知道Ivan指的是什么方面，不过他很快就知道了。  
当他再次把目光投向房间里唯一的光源，那幅幕布上的时候，画面里的内容又变了。  
一个看不清面貌的瘦弱青年，正俯首在某个男人的腿间，吞吐着缠满青筋的阴茎。Tom当然知道他在做什么，一瞬间也明白了Ivan想让他学什么。  
Ivan解开了他手脚上的束缚，骤然恢复肢体自由的感觉竟让他有片刻的不适应。  
聪明的小骗子一言不发，温顺地从床上滑下去，跪在男人敞开的双腿间，用嘴巴拉下了裤链。  
荧幕里面吞咽吮吸的声音，通过设备良好的音响在房间里回荡，啧啧的水声和急促的喘息，还有被吞吐的男人发出抑制不住的舒爽低吼。Tom垂下头，微微颤抖的双手把滚烫的巨大释放出来，学着那人的动作，迟疑着伸出舌尖，在紫红的龟头上轻轻舔动。  
浓重的性器的味道开始在舌尖蔓延开来，男人的手抚上了他的头顶，鼓励般揉弄着本来顺滑的发丝。Tom深吸一口气，把嘴巴张大成一个O型，一点点地，将那粗长的阴茎吞进嘴里。  
“嗯……做的不错……继续……”  
男人的呼吸变得粗重了一些，按在他头上的手更用力了。  
从上面看下去，垂落的金发遮掩了半边巴掌大的脸蛋，只露出在努力吸缩着阴茎的红润的嘴唇，脸颊一鼓一鼓地，像是很辛苦的样子。他忍不住半闭起眼，两手都扣住青年的后脑，开始有规律地顶着那紧窒口腔里的软肉，随即听到了艰难的呜咽。  
长指把额头的发丝撩开些，便看到Tom被他顶得眼泪汪汪，泪珠子随时会低落下来似的。但这并未让Ivan怜惜地停止，反而把他的嘴操得更狠，悬在眼眶上的泪花终于吧嗒吧嗒落到腮帮子上。Tom发出了类似干呕的声音，却一点都不敢反抗。  
他只觉得自己的嘴巴都已经麻木，下颚酸得要脱臼似的，舌头疲倦地绕着那肉棒上的脉络转动——刚才看到画面里的人就是这么做的。你是个模仿的天才，一个讽刺的声音在他脑中响起。可是他用这天赋做了什么呢？曾经是犯罪，现在是忍辱偷生。  
然而活下去总是好的，Tom被自艾自怜的情绪击中，自己也分不清是为身体还是心理的难受落泪。透过模糊的泪眼，他看到男人脸上享受和宠溺的表情，仿佛真是在看着什么心爱的宠物一般——  
总还是对自己有感觉的？即使是这种畸形的感情。  
干呕难受的感觉一阵阵涌上来，他不知道自己为男人服务了多久，膝盖都跪得发酸，呼吸渐渐困难。当男人终于把肉棒从他嘴里拔出来的时候，Tom一下子失去重心倒在地毯上，反射性地干呕着，口水沿着嘴角不住下流，和满脸的眼泪混在一起。  
“乖孩子，今晚做得很好。”男人还没有射，也不是很在意的样子，随意整理了下自己，将Tom抱到浴室清理。  
Tom乖乖地依偎在那具温热宽厚的胸膛里，蜷缩成小小的一团。  
肛塞被取出来，男人的指尖在软肉上按摩了一圈，自言自语地说“扩张得不错”，随后像往常一样伸了进来。托着他臀部的大手随意揉捏着软肉，把白嫩的臀肉捏成各种形状，抓揉的力度不轻不重，Tom觉得很舒服。  
Tom闭上眼睛，他已经开始习惯男人长指在体内摸索的感觉。就要到那里了，快要按到那个很容易就刺激起快感的地方。果然两根手指摸索着肠壁，渐渐按上了他薄嫩的前列腺，揉了几下。  
Tom咬紧嘴唇，体内的酥麻快感正在逐渐扩散，突然男人抽出了手指。  
“好了。”  
Ivan拿来干净的热毛巾帮他擦拭着，又清理了自己，随后把他放回床上，还温柔地给他盖上被子。  
“乖宝贝，晚安。”  
床头的灯光被调到最暗，Tom眼睁睁地看着Ivan离开了床边。  
就、就这样？  
过了一会儿，洗漱沐浴完毕的Ivan带着一身水汽躺回了床上，Tom又紧张起来，屏住呼吸。  
然而Ivan碰都没碰过他，就那么睡着了。  
Tom在黑暗中睁开眼，侧头看着身边呼吸均匀的男人，心里不知怎么觉得有些委屈。

第五夜：  
他是在赌场大亨Ivan Block组织的狂欢之夜派对上，看到那个年轻人的。  
乍一看是众多侍者中的一员，穿着泯然众人的小马甲黑西裤，腰身收得有点紧，往下看臀部的线条便显得格外圆润挺翘。  
甚至比旁边许多衣着暴露的美人，还要更翘些——  
他吸了一口雪茄，等待那年轻侍者转过头，看看相貌是否配得上这诱人的好屁股。  
果然没让他失望。  
远远看着分辨不出年纪，直觉应该已经成年，脸上却还带着少年一般的稚气与无辜。他看着那侍者捧着托盘在人群中穿梭工作，心里便有了些别的想法。  
当他找到机会，将人单独堵在派对会场边的过道里的时候，那双澄澈的蓝眼睛慌乱地看向他。  
“先生？”年轻人很紧张，这让他觉得更可爱了。借着身高体型的差距，他把人压在墙壁上，堵得牢牢的，也不怕别人发现。  
“多少钱？”他轻浮地询问着，双手已经迫不及待伸到后面，贴上那两瓣圆乎乎的屁股开始搓揉。和他预想中的手感一样棒，甚至更好。  
“不，先生，不。”年轻人更慌了，不住推拒着他，但这抵抗的态度完全是徒劳的。在孔武有力的男人面前，纤瘦的青年根本只能任人宰割。  
他没什么耐心，直接把人半抱半拖带走了，随便踢开一间VIP赌室的门就把人丢进去。  
四角包着皮质的木门沉重地关上，年轻人踉踉跄跄被推进来，还没来得及呼救，已经被男人用力压着下跪。  
本来梳理得柔顺服帖的头发顿时被弄乱，发丝遮蔽了他的视线，下一刻发生的事情却让他更加惶恐不安。男人把他的头压到自己裆间，裤链已经拉开，年轻人刚想呼救，就被人捏着下巴，将热胀的肉棒用力塞了进去。  
“给我舔。”  
态度是粗暴而冷酷的，低哑的声音里充满了让人不由自主臣服的威压感。年轻人没什么经验，那比普通人粗硬许多的肉棒刚插进来就在他嘴里横冲直撞，顶得他不住干呕。男人却像是得到了不少快感，爽得低吼起来，扣着他的头就那么猛操他的嘴，还不时吐出一些下流话。  
“咳、咳咳咳……”  
在男人再用力顶了十来下之后，终于放开了他，年轻人如释重负地往后倒，大口大口地咳嗽呼吸着。然而还没等他回过神，已经被高大的男人捞着腰，面朝下地压在了小房间里唯一的赌桌上。  
“不要……”他虚弱地拒绝着，眼泪止不住流出来，却完全阻止不了男人把他双手往后扣，用自己的领带将他两手手腕绑了起来。  
“你乖乖服侍我，”男人拍了拍他满是眼泪和汗水的脸，低笑着：“钱不会少了你的。”  
“唔。”  
年轻人无力地蹬着腿，他身材不高，上身被压在桌上，腿就有点够不着地面了。加上后手被束缚，基本上已经沦为男人的掌中玩物，根本逃不出去。  
男人扯开他的马甲，把西裤拉下来，突然眼神一黯。  
“真骚。”  
他的声音更嘶哑了，伸手勾住了青年大腿上的蕾丝圈，一拉，带着弹力的蕾丝圈轻轻回弹，在大腿根打出微颤的肉浪。  
长裤被褪到腿弯，露出的两截大腿上，分别戴着蕾丝衬衫夹，夹住他身上白衬衫的前后幅。这是古早的绅士们，为了防止衬衫滑出裤头而佩戴的小装饰，到今天已经没什么实用价值，只是一种穿着情趣罢了。  
雪白的腿根被两圈黑色的蕾丝勒着，这情色的画面冲击着男人的眼球，他胡乱把衬衫夹扯开，将衣服撩了上去，露出早已垂涎的两团软肉。  
“居然没穿内裤。”  
灼热的手掌放肆地揉捏着肉团，他俯身压在不住颤抖的年轻人身上，讥讽地笑着：“长得那么清纯，一副没经验的样子，其实什么都会什么都做过了吧？嗯？”  
“没有……”  
年轻人羞愤得脸都红透了，突然啊地叫起来，男人的拇指猛地插进了他的肉环。  
“还说没有？你的小洞又湿又软，早就准备好被人艹了。是不是这派对里随便什么人都可以？”  
男人一边用言语羞辱着他，一边毫不怜惜地抠弄着他的穴口，挤出黏糊的汁液。  
年轻人什么都说不出来了，只能低低地抽泣着，耳边突然听到撕开塑料套的声音。下一刻，刚才那根操过他嘴巴的肉棒，迅速抵上了他滴水的穴口，噗地插进一截。  
“啊——”  
*  
Tom没想到Ivan这次真的会艹他。  
是的，他知道是迟早的事。然而Ivan总是充满了猫抓老鼠般奇怪的耐心，无论怎么玩弄他，总是不会做到最后一步。  
时间长了，Tom甚至开始自己设想，Ivan会在什么情况下第一次艹他呢？是像之前许多次一样，用按摩棒把自己操到高潮，然后换上自己的阴茎捅进来？还是突然兴起，连润滑都不做就直接艹他，简单粗暴地泄欲……  
他以为今晚只是Ivan的另一个游戏，只不过地点从那间被软禁的套房换到了大亨的派对现场。他被要求打扮成侍者的样子，尽管不让他穿内裤，反而戴着奇怪的衬衫夹，这让他在人群里走动时总有些不自在。但好在屁股里没塞着奇怪的东西了，只是在来之前被Ivan的手指又玩弄过一遍肠道而已，他已经习惯了。  
然而Ivan就在这里要了他。  
外面是热闹狂欢的派对，莺歌燕舞，欢声笑语，他却被困在这张丝绒赌桌上，翘起屁股，被男人狠狠地艹了进来。  
先前还有兴趣逗弄调戏他的男人，在把阴茎捅进来之后忽然倒抽一口气，什么都不说了，只掐着他的细腰把阴茎捅得更深。  
Ivan爽得从尾椎到头顶都爆出一片火花，早把慢慢享用的想法丢到九霄云外，一刻不停地抽插起来。太爽了，小家伙的甬道被他调教得又湿又热又软，像有生命力一样拼命吮吸着他不住抽送的阴茎，而且越艹越紧，越艹越热，快感一浪接一浪。经验丰富的大亨觉得怎么要都要不够，只觉得这是他艹过最爽的小婊子，长久的忍耐果然是值得的。  
圆白的肉臀被撞得通红，Tom大张着嘴，两眼渐渐失神，感受那根烙铁一样的阴茎一次次顶在自己的敏感点上，撞得他只欲发狂。好舒服，怎么会那么舒服，肠道被肉棒填满充实的感觉，和被按摩棒艹是完全不一样的。他不知道自己淅淅沥沥流了好多水，也不知道早就被艹得射了一地，只懂得把屁股撅得更高，去应和身后男人的顶撞，获取更多的快感。  
Ivan听到了他淫浪的呻吟，埋在体内的阴茎又跳了跳，不自觉胀大一圈。他把捆着Tom双手的领带解开，肉棒还插在他的体内，直接把人转了一圈翻过来。  
Tom舒爽得浪叫一声，两腿下意识地圈上了男人的劲腰。  
室内唯一的照明，便是赌桌上方打下来的暖光，此刻正照在Tom的脸上。金发被照得光芒灿烂，他闭上了那双失去焦点的眼睛，Ivan索性把他上下的衣裤都扒光了。  
只剩下大腿上那两圈黑色的蕾丝花边，却已经沾满了Tom射出的精液和后穴里流下的液体。  
男人的大手在被灯光照耀的雪白胴体上流连，揉捏着充血的乳头，不紧不慢地开始了又一波进攻。Tom呻吟着，十指不住在丝绒桌面上难耐地抓挠，留下一道道激情的痕迹。  
“宝贝，我操得你舒服吗，嗯？”又是用力一顶。  
“舒服……啊……哈……”  
他一阵阵喘息，摇晃屁股，配合着收缩肠道，把想退出去的阴茎紧紧吸住，Ivan又骂了句脏话。真是个淫荡的乖宝贝，一张最会骗人的无辜小脸，才开发了几天就这么会吃，他差点就忍不住射了。  
男人双手扒开臀瓣再次放肆地耸动腰胯，这次再不留什么余力，也不怜惜Tom只是初次承欢，任由自己想做到什么地步就做到什么地步。弄不坏的，他就知道Tom不像看起来那么柔弱，这个狡猾的小骗子。  
Tom终于承受不住地开始求饶，然而已经晚了。  
男人照着他的屁股啪啪打了几下，不仅没有减弱进攻的力度，反而把他的两腿都折起来压在胸前，更深更用力地艹进去，艹得小骗子哭叫不止，又被艹射了一次。沾满口水的嘴唇哆嗦着，呢喃着，像是失去了神志，可那张贪吃的小嘴仍然在绞紧收缩，吸引男人要得更多……  
*  
Tom不知道自己什么时候回到套房的床上，只知道回到房间以后，男人又要了他几次。一整夜，他就在快感的浪潮中上下颠簸，精神与体力都到了极限。  
可直到最后，男人都没给他取下那对蕾丝圈。  
仿佛是某种驯服的印记一般。  
第六夜：  
最近Ivan偶尔在工作的时候也会带他出来。  
有时候是开着Ivan的游艇，那艘“庄家号”，一起和客户出海谈生意，Tom就静静坐在一边吹海风。Ivan兴致来了还会亲自下厨，给他们剖鱼做菜，居然还颇有当地风味。  
Tom经常摸不透Ivan是个什么样的人。可以在前一秒与你谈笑风生，下一刻却毫不犹豫地翻脸无情。他曾眼睁睁看着Ivan和一名客户谈崩了之后，直接把人捆了，对手下轻描淡写地说一句“送去皮鞋厂”。  
Tom知道皮鞋厂里有什么。  
鳄鱼池。  
他不敢回头看客户被拖走的样子。而男人在举手间处置完一桩血腥生意，仍能温柔地走到他身后，双臂撑在他两边环住他：“是不是风太大了？我们回去吧？”  
“嗯。”  
Tom只能温驯地蹭蹭男人胡茬青青的下巴，低声应和。  
即使被允许离开那间套房，他也依然没有逃走的机会。Tom的护照早被Ivan收走了，就算他怎么跑，也离不开Ivan的势力范围。  
逃跑又被抓回来的结果，可能处境会比现在更惨。  
现在的处境……Tom也不知道怎么评价自己的“处境”。  
表面上看，Ivan对他实在不错。Tom过上了自己曾经想往的那种富足的生活，所要付出的代价，就是自由。  
和每天在Ivan的身下，辗转承欢。  
*  
Ivan依然经常会在他身上使用一些小道具，用Ivan的话说，“让游戏更有趣些”——并不会顾及Tom是否觉得有趣。宠物是不需要有自己的想法的。  
他只需要被男人抱在怀里一顶一顶地颠动着，屁股含着那根硕大的阴茎起起落落，茫然地看着窗前那面大镜子里倒映出自己羞耻的样子。  
全身的皮肤被情潮染成了粉红，两腿被打开到极限，伴随着男人抽插的动作，他胸口点缀的金色铃铛发出清脆的碰撞声。  
那是Ivan送给他的“礼物”，带着小铃铛的金色乳夹，第一次被迫戴上的时候Tom羞得脖子都透着红晕。男人在他胸前吮吸啃咬着，含住乳尖与周围的一圈敏感的乳肉拉扯嘬弄，把本来就充血的细小乳头玩弄得愈发肿胀，才恋恋不舍地把乳头吐出来，将小铃铛夹上去。  
“嘶”，Tom忍不住轻声痛呼，又勉强咬牙忍住。比起身体的轻微痛感，这种被当成玩物的耻辱感更刺痛着他，然而他又能怎样呢。  
“真娇嫩。”不知Ivan是在说他的乳尖还是说他容易喊疼，男人用长指拨弄着两边的铃铛，满意地看到他脸上浮起间杂着愉悦和羞耻的表情。  
“别担心，不疼的，夹子里垫着最软的小羊皮呢。”  
男人哄着他，把他从后面抱进怀里，抬起尖尖的下巴，强迫他看着镜中的自己。Tom恍惚间想起一些奇怪的画面，比如夜总会里的脱衣舞娘，也喜欢弄些这样情色撩人的装饰……总之，就是靠肉体换取生存的生物。  
如同现在的他。  
“我还让人在铃铛上打了你的名字。”温热的嘴唇覆盖下来，碾磨着他的唇珠，再将甜蜜的小嘴含进去吮吸着。“喜欢吗。”  
“……嗯。”  
Tom久久才从缠绵的吻里轻声吐出回应，旋即闭上了眼睛。  
Ivan把他变得越来越不像他了。  
*  
Ivan基本上把一半的办公地点放在了和Tom同住的豪华套房里。他可没打算亏待自己，熟透的果实既然已经摘取下来，自然要慢慢品尝。  
他在电脑前敲击着键盘，却让Tom埋在自己的腿间，为自己服务。Tom每次都很勉强才能将男人异于常人的阴茎吞进三分之二，只是单纯的含住就已经把嘴巴塞得满满当当。随便吞吐一阵就下颚发酸，口水沿着嘴角不住流下，沾湿了他脖子上的皮质项圈。  
项圈上的领结也换成了铃铛，同样烙着他名字的字母。  
他就像被男人驯养的猫咪一样，跪伏在男人身前，金色的小脑袋一起一伏，舌头绕着那根肉棒不停滑动着。尽管他很努力，但几乎从没能让Ivan在自己嘴里释放过，最后总还是会被抱起来，将臀缝掰开，一次又一次刺穿他的身体。  
Ivan把他的小猫抱在腿上，将头埋在他颈窝里舔弄着，张大的手掌搓揉着软嫩的胸肉，指尖时不时拨弄一下那对摇晃不止的小铃铛。Tom只觉得乳头被玩弄得一片酥麻，说不清是痛是爽，鼻腔里忍不住时不时发出黏腻的呜咽。  
“叫出来。”Ivan低哑而带着磁性的声音不住钻进他的耳朵：“乖，叫出来，真好听。”  
“呀……”  
Tom不由自主地往后仰了下脖子，男人太过猛烈的一下撞击撞得他遍体发麻。从交合处获得的快感让他情不自禁地想张开腿迎接更多，仅存的理智又让他想把腿夹紧些，不要流露出太多的痴态——然而理智在这里是最无用的东西。  
Ivan敏锐地察觉到他的心理，不悦地皱起眉，伸手用力弹了下乳夹，Tom疼得低吟一声，吧嗒地落下两滴眼泪。  
“宝贝，你没那么娇气。”  
Ivan太了解这个小骗子，更知道他的作态不过是在哀求自己的怜惜。然而大亨的怜惜是要看心情的，此刻他心肠硬起来，Tom可要有苦头吃了。  
大手把被撞得发烫的臀瓣掰开，揪着Tom的金发，强迫他低头看下来。  
“你看，”Ivan咬着小家伙的耳朵，语调却是冷硬的：“看清楚你是怎么被我艹的。”  
Tom被迫盯着自己那被巨大龟头撑开的肛口，周围的一圈软肉都被艹得发红，粘稠的汁液沾湿了两人的耻毛。自己的阴茎也被快感刺激而颤颤站立着，精孔不住滴出透明的液体，像是随时都会被艹射出来。  
“叫。”  
强硬的男人放开抓住他头发的手，两手都卡在他腰上，将比自己瘦弱得多的青年抱起来又压下去，操得又深又重。Tom终于啜泣着浪叫起来，渐渐地也分不清叫声里更多的是欢愉还是痛苦……  
*  
今晚Ivan带Tom来视察自己新开的酒吧。  
“装修得怎么样？”  
男人把他拢在怀里，在酒吧四处巡视，间或和跟随在身边的管理人员说几句。Tom没说什么，美式怀旧风，不像男人平时的审美。也许当地人喜欢吧？  
“你不是喜欢爵士乐吗？”  
Ivan知道Tom呆在房间里的时候，经常会放些音乐来听，虽然他没怎么在自己面前提过。Tom讶然看他一眼，他怎么知道。  
这男人的观察力比自己想象中的强。  
Ivan低头在他额上吻了吻：“听，这首歌你喜欢吗？”  
Tom这才辨认出现在酒吧里放着的唱片，是自己常常听的那首《My Funny Valentine》。  
“我可爱的小情人。”  
Ivan挑眉笑起来，再低头在Tom唇角轻轻印个吻：“我偶尔听你哼过几句呢……唱给我听好不好？”  
他鼓励地指指钢琴边的麦克风。Tom迟疑片刻，在Ivan的目光催促下，缓缓走过去。  
金发青年扶着麦克风，低头滑动了一下喉结，清清嗓子。  
“……My funny valentine  
我可爱的情人  
sweet comic valentine  
贴心可爱的情人  
You make me smile with my heart  
你让我会心的微笑  
……”  
酒吧里不知何时只剩下他们两个人，其他人都消失得干干净净。Ivan坐在一旁的钢琴椅上，手里拿着一杯威士忌轻轻摇晃，杯中的冰块发出轻微的碰击声。  
黑暗的酒吧里，只剩Tom头顶的一束灯光打下来，笼罩住他纤细的身影。他的声音也纤细而低柔，唱片在沙沙地走动，Tom的歌声仿佛悠远的低叹。幽暗低回，带着一种令人迷惘的宿命感。  
Ivan小口抿着酒，心里有一块地方被砰砰撞击着，尽管表面上永远不动声色。  
自己已经得到了他，里里外外，彻彻底底的，让他每一寸肌肤都染上自己的味道。然而有些地方，他灵魂的触角依然碰不到，填不满，这让总是直接掠夺自己所看上的猎物的大亨有种难言的失落。  
没关系，他对自己说。那些地方碰不到也无所谓的。  
只要能让Tom温顺地依偎在自己身边就好。  
“过来。”  
音乐刚刚停下，男人抬起下巴，示意他走过来。  
Tom来到Ivan面前，被男人拉进怀里热烈地拥吻。舌头侵入口腔狂野地扫拭着，Tom已经能够适应Ivan有时过分的热情，在最开始的紧张过后逐渐跟上男人的节奏。  
然而当男人解开他皮带的时候，Tom还是慌了。“不要在这里……”  
空旷的酒吧里尽管空无一人，然而Tom知道，那些人只是不敢走近。而越是看不到人，他就越是会想象，黑暗中到底有多少人在默默看着这一幕。  
Ivan是不会接受他的拒绝的。  
他很快被剥光了下身的衣物，Ivan把他抱到钢琴上，冰冷的钢琴面冻得他光裸的臀瓣一凉。  
男人站起来的高度依然比他坐在钢琴上要高些，满含威慑感地压下来，继续扣着他的后脑吻着他，另一手熟练地打开他的双腿。  
“啊……嗯……”  
不知何时，身上只剩一件衬衫的青年被推倒在钢琴上，大张着腿被男人疯狂操弄着。已经被操得酸软的后穴不停被肉棒贯穿，他的舌头不住滑过嘴唇，口鼻都发出了难耐的呻吟声。  
“你不是会弹钢琴吗，嗯？”Ivan还故意把他的手按到琴键上，Tom喘息着，手指滑过一排琴键，敲出凌乱的音符，叮叮当当，在酒吧里不住回荡。  
在毫无规律的音乐声中，Ivan保持着进攻的节奏，几浅一深地抽送着，把Tom艹得不住扭动呻吟。这个可爱的屁股越来越棒了，Ivan这么想着，用力拍打了一下那团颤抖的软肉，那弹滑的触感总让他爱不释手。  
他抓住Tom的一条小腿圈到自己腰上。Tom尽管被脱光了裤子，两条小腿上还穿着黑色的中长袜，甚至还箍着两圈男用吊袜带——又是Ivan的恶趣味。雪白的小腿与黑色的袜带和袜子映衬着，上身被搞得乱七八糟，脚上却异样的整齐，带着一种学童般的精致，便显得格外的色情诱人。  
穿着长袜的小腿箍紧了男人的腰，后穴里蠕动的嫩肉包裹着肉棒，在抽送中发出淫靡的水声。Tom已经顾不上被人听到自己被男人公然在酒吧里玩弄，他仍在胡乱敲击着琴键，被男人的肉棒带给他的酸胀与快慰搞得神魂颠倒……  
一阵响一阵停的钢琴声，过了许久才渐渐消失了。  
没有人敢过来问一句。  
第七夜：  
Ivan近来很忙。  
这是Tom从他每天回来的时间判断的，大多数时候凌晨才回来，有时甚至通宵未归。  
他回到套房的时候，Tom往往已经睡得迷迷糊糊。半梦半醒间，被床边的动静吵醒，随后往往额头上会落下一个浅浅的吻，男人外套上不属于他的香水或脂粉气息时不时飘过来。  
Tom把脸埋进被子继续睡，心里却有些飘飘荡荡。Ivan在外面应酬很多吧，且不说他的地位与财富，只凭他出众的外形，一定很多美人愿意扑过来求欢。  
这种男人永远不会缺床伴的。  
在那些Ivan没有回来的夜晚，Tom半夜醒来，看着空荡荡的另一半床褥，心情复杂。  
那个男人一定在某位美人的床上过夜吧？他也会像对待自己一样对待她们吗？或许更尊重些，又或许没什么区别？他也会在高潮时抓紧对方的腰低吼着射进去吗，会在她们耳边，呢喃着“宝贝你真棒”……不，他不要去想这些。  
男人似乎好几天没碰过他了。  
Ivan如果厌倦了自己的身体，难道不是大好事？只要自己乖乖配合，迟早能够从这牢笼里脱身的，对吧？  
虽然Tom也不知道，自己离开这里又能去哪儿。  
这不重要。  
*  
尽管Ivan忙于工作，对Tom的生活需求倒是非常慷慨。只要他不擅自离开房间，想要什么服务都可以随便叫，反正有Ivan买单。  
今晚Ivan回来得早些，没想到却在房间里看不到Tom的人影。他扯松了领带，最后吸了一口手中的香烟，在茶几烟灰缸上碾熄。近来因为争地盘还有跟地头蛇扯皮的事，闹得他头疼，不过事情就快解决了。  
他推开浴室的门，小家伙果然在里面。但居然泡在浴缸里睡着了？  
Ivan啼笑皆非地看着Tom泡在半凉的洗澡水里，脸蒸得粉粉的，又看见旁边搁着一个空酒杯。是叫人送了一瓶香槟上来？自己泡澡喝酒，小家伙是不是每天等他等得太闷了。  
“醒醒。要着凉了。”  
Tom揉揉眼睛，恍惚间看到男人俯下身把他从水里捞起来，又扯过大浴巾把他擦干裹好。湿漉漉的小猫咪被放回床上，Tom醒了一大半，伸手圈住男人的脖子，唇边勾起浅浅的弧度：“你回来啦？”  
声音沙沙的，Ivan不由得眼神一黯，顺着Tom拉下的动作吻在他唇上。“小醉猫。”  
即使已经将Tom吃了个通透，然而今夜小家伙这媚软的姿态也是少见的。Ivan顺从自己的欲望，一边解开自己的裤子，一边打开了Tom的身体，将自己迅速埋了进去。  
已经在浴缸里被泡得湿软的身体，只艹了几下就出了好多水。男人在嫩滑的甬道里进出愈发顺畅，做得兴起，把人整个圈在自己身下放开了节奏猛烈顶撞，直撞到Tom圈在他腰上的腿都无力地滑下来，四肢瘫软着，放任他冲到体内更深更深的地方……  
“每天等我回来很无聊吗？”  
餍足的男人在Tom仍沉浸在高潮余韵中的身上不住抚摸着，在凹下的腰窝与凸起的翘臀上来回流连。Tom调整了好一会儿呼吸，才从枕头里闷闷地回应说，嗯，有点。  
“那晚上你要是不嫌无聊，跟我去赌场玩玩吧。”Ivan心情好，随口提议道。  
“真的？”  
Tom开心地笑起来，蓝眼睛亮晶晶的。Ivan愿意让自己跟在他身边？  
Ivan以为他是为自己能出去解闷而开心，也没多想，在那团臀肉上揉了几把，挑眉笑道：“要看你表现了。”  
Tom抿了抿嘴唇，尽管身体还酸软着，然而仍讨好地窝进男人宽厚的胸膛里，用自己的阴茎蹭蹭男人的肉棒。  
男人刚释放过的肉棒又开始抬头，大手一把抓住青年劲瘦而结实的大腿，轻松地抬高。  
又再次用力捅了进去。  
*  
大老板要带小情人来玩，赌场上下人等都极有眼色，谁都不敢多看一眼，多问一句。Tom因此并没有受到什么异样的瞩目，连续几天，他拿着Ivan给他准备的筹码在各个赌桌上瞎玩。  
他本身也是极聪明的人，赌技相当不错，一晚上下来常常赢比输多。Ivan看他玩得高兴，也就不太管他了，专注去打理自己的生意。只要他不离开赌场范围内，随便他怎么玩。  
Ivan的赌场龙蛇混杂，人流量很大。除了他的手下们，旁人也不知道Tom的底细，偶尔还有好这口的人想来吃他豆腐。  
本来就长得漂亮秀气的小青年，又经过了大亨这些天来的调教与情欲的浸润，整个人更从内而外地散发出某种魅惑的磁场。他不自知，懂得欣赏的人却看在眼里，每晚跃跃欲试想和他搭讪的人都有那么一两个。  
但Tom都没搭理他们，有些想继续纠缠的，自然就有赌场的保安去处理。不过，要是普通的赌客和Tom聊天，保安们也不敢擅自来打扰。  
“你今晚手气不错。”一个叼着烟的浓妆女人坐到Tom身边。Tom迟疑了一下，女人笑起来：“不认识我了？昨晚我们还一起搭档赢了不少呢，就在那边……”  
“哦。”Tom想起来了，这是他昨晚打牌的牌搭子。他礼貌性地对女人笑了下，女人向他伸出手：“Julia。”  
Tom没有和她握手，也没有自我介绍，只是笑笑。  
Julia也不恼他无礼，只说今晚又缺了搭档，问他要不要继续？她很想沾一沾他的好手气。  
Tom无可无不可，反正都是玩牌，和谁玩不是玩呢？  
*  
“这几天他经常和某个女人去玩21点？”Ivan在赌场办公室里听到手下汇报，也没太当回事。调来监控看了下，Tom和那人只是普通的玩牌，举止并不亲密。  
不过，这些天晚上回去，也没见他提起跟别人一起搭档什么的……Ivan想了想，觉得不是什么大事。  
“查查这女人什么情况。”  
为了谨慎起见，大亨随意吩咐了手下。  
在赌场里玩了一阵子之后，Tom又懒得继续玩下去了。虽然每天能出来逛逛，可仍然见不到Ivan。大多数时候，Ivan把他带过来，就忙自己的事情去了。  
他已经摸清了这座赌场的构造和安保。Tom想，只要自己愿意，总能逃出去的。  
然而没有护照，他过不了海关。但Ivan可不会给他伪造假护照的时间，Tom知道，只要自己消失，Ivan第一时间就会发动人手把他抓回来。  
——真的有那么难吗，还是你在找借口不想逃跑呢？  
一个声音在心里微弱地冒出来，又被Tom狠狠压下去。  
今晚他没有在赌场里玩牌，直接到了二楼酒吧坐下，点了杯酒慢慢喝着。  
没想到闷坐了半天，那个叫Julia的女人又跟过来了。  
Tom警惕地看着她，这人到底什么目的？  
“别害怕，甜心。”女人的浓妆使得她的笑容显得更加虚伪。“我观察你好几天了。你一个外国人，总在这儿玩牌，又不像是游客，连个同伴都没有……是在国外欠了债跑路，想在这边赌场赢钱翻身的吧？”  
什么跟什么？Tom哭笑不得，他倒真是从欧洲逃过来的，但想在赌场赢钱翻身？他并没有在牌桌上表现得那么缺钱啊。  
女人还以为说中了，继续低声说：“其实我可以给你介绍更赚钱的生意。”  
“什么？”Tom皱皱眉，这人还想给他介绍生意？  
女人正想继续说下去，突然脸色一变，看到被一群人簇拥着的某个男人，正面色不善地朝这边走过来。  
Tom抬起头，看到Ivan正想打招呼，却在看到他阴沉的脸色后骤然僵住了笑容。  
*  
男人一言不发地拖着Tom走进套房。  
Tom猛地被扔到地毯上，忍不住轻声痛呼，却又忙忍住了。他仰起头，战战兢兢地看向正低头看向他的高大男人，本来就庞大的体型此刻更觉得像巨人一样，威压感霎时充满了房间。  
可怕，好可怕，男人身上的怒气简直有如实质一般扑面而来。Tom瑟缩着往后挪动身子，根本不知道发生了什么事，却又被男人揪着头发强迫他抬起脸。  
“想逃跑？”男人的声音森冷得像从地狱里冒出来一样。  
“不……我没有……”Tom慌乱地想解释，狂怒中的男人却丝毫没有听进去。扣子崩断的声音很快被地毯吸收了，撕裂的衬衫和裤子不住落到地上。几秒内就被扒光衣服的青年根本不知道男人在气什么，出于本能的恐惧，他下意识地想爬离男人身体笼罩的阴影，却立刻被抓住脚踝拖回来。  
“还想跑……”  
男人喃喃地说，不知从哪儿拿出了皮手铐，将他双手捆在一起，直接吊在床前的吊环上。  
Tom还没想过Ivan有一天真会把他吊上来，尽管他知道吊环就在那里。然而无论Ivan平时怎么对待他，其实都不曾真正给他带来太多的肉体痛苦，但今天……  
他被莫名的恐慌冻住了全身。吊环很高，即使他努力往下够，也只能堪堪用脚尖碰到地面。从床边的镜子上，他清晰地看到自己赤裸的身体是怎样无助地垂落下来，而身后的男人又是怎样一副阴冷可怕的表情。  
他看见男人解下了自己的皮带。  
“不，不……”  
青年嘴唇哆嗦着吐出无力的抗拒，下一刻，热辣的痛感伴随着皮带抽在裸背上的脆响，电流般窜过他整个身体。  
他尖叫着哭了起来。  
男人眼睁睁看着面前柔滑白皙的背部，是怎样迅速浮现起一道绯红的痕迹。他知道小家伙的皮肤有多薄，多嫩，稍微逗弄一下就会泛红。被自己这样用力地鞭打，当然会烙上红肿的伤痕，但他此刻不想住手。  
养不熟的小野猫，是需要好好教训下。  
第二次鞭打落在他因为需要拼命站立而紧绷的翘臀上。又是啪的一声，Tom尽管有了心理准备，还是忍不住又哭出来。那里平时总是被男人或情色或粗暴地揉捏着，现在却成了他承受惩罚的地方，一次又一次鞭打不停落下来。  
男人大概狠狠抽了四五下，才稍微停手，而Tom早痛得流了一脸的泪。  
“很疼吗？嗯？”  
男人的声音冷硬地从耳边传来，手上却用力在他的伤处捏了一把，引得他全身疼得发抖。  
直到这时Tom才知道，平时Ivan对待他的那些手段，真的可以称得上“温柔”。  
但那些温柔也许再也回不来了。  
他绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
*  
他分不清身上哪里更酸更痛，是吃重被吊起的手臂，还是皮带抽打后肿痛的伤痕，又或是，被男人猛烈进出、用力撞击的甬道。  
夹杂着啜泣的低吟声已经嘶哑了，然而男人的侵犯才刚刚开始。粗长冷酷的肉刃，像破开黄油的热刀般突突跳动着捅进来，在他的肠道里搅动。  
太深了，Tom张大嘴无声地痛呼，全根没入的阴茎进入到了前所未至的地方。他蓝色的眸子直直地看向前方，却没有任何焦点，眼前炸开一片片白光。  
身后的男人掐紧了他的腰疯狂抽动着，他感觉自己被悬在半空中承受这过分的侵犯，整个人宛如被钉在男人楔子般深入的阴茎上，不住贯穿。  
眼泪不受控制的一直流下来，他吸吸鼻子，委屈难受的姿态却换不回男人如往日般的怜爱疼惜，反而入得更深，狠狠顶了好几下。  
“给我夹紧。”  
男人的声音紧绷着，没带什么感情，仿佛只是在他身上发泄欲望。“啧，水真多，被我搞得很有感觉吧？嗯？”  
Tom已经对他的侮辱言语麻木了，他控制不了自己的身体，同样控制不了自己的感觉。明明应该是很痛苦的事，为什么每当男人艹开他紧闭的甬道时，还是会感到一波波的快感袭来，这比身上的痛楚更让他难以面对。  
他不自觉地摇摆着腰臀想驱散这种快感，可原本青涩的身体经过这些天的开发调教，已经变得敏感而多汁，屁股不停地被插出水来，随着男人的抽送不停被带出来往下流。  
男人阴茎上的青筋在肉壁上不住刮蹭，细嫩的肠肉被操得酥酥麻麻，因为动作太狠，穴口的一圈软肉被被翻了出来。Tom无力地被迫撅起屁股，小腹的热胀感不住堆积，感觉就快要被操到高潮。  
可是他身前高高翘起的阴茎上，被无情地扣着一个阴茎环。每当射精感袭来的时候，又被生生堵回去，过载的快感反而成了痛苦，男人还更过分地用手指揉捏着他肿胀起来的龟头，指甲骚刮那一圈嫩肉。他越难受，屁股就扭得越厉害，男人就艹得越爽，于是更加放肆地玩弄起他被堵住的精孔。  
“求你……求你……”  
Tom抖动着嘴唇发出恳求的哀鸣，他觉得自己就快要被男人操死了，在这里。  
“求我什么？”  
男人反而放慢了抽送的速度，一口咬在他圆润的肩膀上，又留下深深的齿痕。  
“求你让我射……”  
恶劣的指尖转动着那圈阴茎环，男人的舌头在自己新鲜的牙印上滑动着，用口水浸润那道红痕：“那你喜欢被我艹吗？”  
“……喜……喜欢……”Tom快要泣不成声，眼角哭得发红，男人却还不满意地又狠顶了几下：“喜欢？那你还想跑？”  
“我没有……我没有……呜呜……”  
Tom到现在都不明白Ivan为什么认为自己想逃跑。他什么都没做啊！  
“你喜欢我顶你这里？”男人感受自己的肉棒泡在被操得湿漉漉热乎乎的肠道里极度的舒爽，抽插了几下之后猛地往他的敏感点顶去，Tom呜咽着全身颤抖起来。“还是这里？”男人又顶到了另一处地方，顺时针搅动着，把肠道搅得又酥又软。  
“都喜欢……啊……让我射……”Tom往后仰着头，只觉得阴茎胀痛得想要爆炸一样。下腹的快感全部汇聚到了那里，射精的冲动让他两眼发黑，却硬是无法释放。  
他的回答取悦了怒气暂时缓解的男人，他又挺胯抽送了几下，才呲地扭开那道阴茎环。  
“好吧，算你听话。”  
阴茎环被解开后好一阵，Tom并没有射出来。而伴随着男人不停歇的抽插，他肿胀的阴茎才像泉涌一样一股股吐出粘稠的白液，仿佛失禁一般源源不绝，全身都开始抽搐不停。  
“咬得真紧。”  
Tom羞耻地抽泣着，席卷全身的前后高潮将他一下子就击垮了，他从未体会过这种恐怖而漫长的高潮。男人被他紧缩的后穴夹得差点也射出来，报复性地狠拍了几下他的屁股，先前被抽打的伤痕又再次刺痛起来。然而在高潮之中，这种肌肤的疼痛竟然也带着异样的快感，Tom又颤抖一下，再次喷出一小股精液。  
男人不再玩弄花招，开始专心地做起活塞运动，胯部紧贴着汗津津的屁股快速进出着，直到将精液也射进他的肠道深处。  
*  
“啪”，Ivan拿起打火机点烟，叼着烟慵懒地靠在房间一角的扶手椅上休息，大喇喇地张开腿，并没有穿上衣服或者清理身前依然狰狞黏腻的性器。  
仍被吊环吊着，软绵绵地垂落在床前的青年，像是失去了意识一般垂着头。  
白皙的皮肤上触目惊心地布满了皮带抽出的红痕与大手掐弄的淤青，尤其是仍在不住颤抖的臀肉上更加明显，不仅鞭痕密布，还被男人的胯部撞得通红发紫。各种液体将股间黏得湿滑一片，沿着大腿一直往下流，流到了他仍在踮着的脚尖上，整个人就像被玩坏了的破布娃娃。  
Ivan被眼前这一幕冲击着，又猛抽了几口烟。他才意识到自己刚才有多愤怒，也才意识到，他竟对Tom有了这样强的控制欲和占有欲，容不得他有一点点逃走的可能。  
没错，Ivan很讨厌一切超出控制的东西。谈不拢的客户，干掉。挖墙脚的手下，干掉。想逃走的小宠物……当然也要好好惩罚。  
可是心底里涌起的阵阵难受是怎么回事，他竟然会觉得自己是不是做得太过分了？没有的事。大亨冷着脸丢下烟，他不需要那种软弱的情绪。  
那不是他。  
*  
Tom以为惩罚已经结束，他感觉自己快昏过去了。然而男人温热的鼻息又喷到了他的后颈，像是小动物察觉到危险来临般，他光裸的肌肤上又起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
然后他感觉左边的大腿被抓住抬起，Tom忙竭力睁开眼，惊恐地在对面镜子里看到了男人正用一根红色的粗绳将自己的大腿捆了两圈。  
他，他又要做什么？  
红绳被固定在吊环上，大腿旋即被拉高。Tom沙哑地惊呼起来，现在他全身只有右边的大脚趾是站在地面上的，手腕已经被勒得发疼。这使得他两腿被分开成一个羞耻的角度，整个狼狈的后穴也暴露在镜子里。  
“我早就说过，本来是不舍得把你绑起来的……”男人的语调让他更加害怕，他拼命控制自己的情绪不敢再哭，脑中却回忆起那天男人让他看到的画面。那个全身都被这种红绳束缚的男子，被丢到一群如狼似虎的男人中，仿佛野兽交媾一般的地狱场景……他不要……不要被这样对待……  
“可是你不听话。”  
男人冷哼一声，拉了一下绳子，把他的腿抬得更高。又再次硬胀起来的性器顶在他被操得合不拢的穴口上，才顶了几下，射在里面的浊液就不住冒出来，一滴滴低落在地板上。  
“我没有……”Tom哭着解释：“我什么都没做啊。”  
“是吗？你明明跟那个女人在谈生意吧？你不会不知道她是什么人吧？”  
Ivan抓紧他的臀瓣又再次捅进来，Tom啊的一声，还在刺痛着的肠道重新被破开。  
本来Ivan并不在意那个女人是干什么的。他的赌场向所有人开放，进来的人知道他的“威名”，没谁敢在里面乱来。但总有些捞偏门的要进来浑水摸鱼，找恩客的、放高利贷的，林林总总。只要不伤及赌场的利益，Ivan素来懒得管太多。  
手下向他汇报那是个掮客的时候，Ivan才觉得事情不对。这种作中间生意的人，要是无利可图，怎么会老跟Tom接触？  
等到查出对方还兼做偷渡生意，人肉买卖，大亨便警觉起来。他本来就是疑心很重的人，突然想起叫人把这几天的监控都拿出来查查，看看Tom在赌场里到底有没有老老实实。  
手下不知大老板何时竟变得这么有耐心，亲自一段段翻看监控录像，就为了查看Tom在赌场里去了哪些地方。  
这位小情人对老板来说还挺重要的，他们私下偷偷交流着。  
查看的结果让Ivan顿时震怒了。  
*  
Tom艰难地把身体的重心靠在身后的胸膛上，感受体内的硬物又将他滑腻的甬道一点点顶开。  
“啊……哈……”  
舌尖一遍遍滑过干涸的嘴唇，他觉得自己就快喊不出声了。  
“舒服吧？”Ivan把住他的腰，不停让他撞向自己：“这就是你以后的待遇，每天被这样吊起来张开腿，等着我回来操你。”  
“放心，宝贝，你逃不掉的，哪里都去不了，嗯。”男人一仰脖子，被夹得喘息连连：“怎么，听到每天都要被我干更兴奋了？”  
Tom又屈辱地哭起来，不停甩着头。  
不是的，他没有要逃跑。他也没有因为男人描绘出的色情淫荡的场景而兴奋，真的，他并没有想着自己每天被这样当成泄欲的工具，肚子里射满了Ivan的精液而兴奋……不是的，他什么都不知道……  
他不想承认，被男人用阴茎狠狠惩罚也能获得快感，可他的屁股仍在羞耻地出水，被操得吱吱作响。  
“不行了……呜呜……我不行了……”  
手好痛……身体也好痛……他被撞得连呼吸都困难，大腿上勒着的一圈绳子深深吃进了肉里，大概已经擦破了娇嫩的皮肤。  
突然间身子一轻，男人把他从吊环上放下来，他软倒在男人怀里，随即又被推倒在床上。  
健硕的身躯马上覆盖下来，用兽类交欢般的后入姿势继续把他压在身下操弄。他的腰和腿都撑不住了，男人每撞进来一次他就滑出去一点，又被抓着腰拖回来操得更狠……  
“不许离开我。”  
他听到男人的低吼声，伴随着越来越快的抽插频率，终于在又一次高潮中彻底失去了意识。  
*  
不知道过了多久，Tom才悠悠醒转过来。  
疼……  
他趴在床上，感受全身都在火辣辣的疼。  
手臂，背部，屁股，还有那羞人的所在，连支撑了太久的双腿都酸痛不堪。  
“别动。”  
那让他一听就发抖的声音又传了过来。  
Tom不敢抬头，身体却不由自主开始战栗。  
背上忽然滑过一抹清凉，他下意识弹了一下。  
“给你上药，别动，乖。”  
Ivan的声音又恢复了平时的温柔，语调甚至更轻软了些……仿佛先前对他的折磨都只是一场噩梦。可是Tom记得，他的身体也牢牢记得，那些疼痛，还有快感……  
男人不知道拿了什么药膏在他背上涂抹着，清清凉凉的很舒服，缓解了不少疼痛。到了屁股上，他便索性把药膏倒在两手手心，摊开来搓揉着。  
唔……Tom差点就忍不住呻吟出声，原先凉滋滋的药膏被他揉得发烫，屁股上又麻又痒。  
被绳子勒出淤痕的大腿上也涂满了药，然后男人才把他软得动都动不了的腰捞起来一点，垫了个枕头在肚皮下面。  
“乖，忍一下。”  
像是哄小孩打针的语气，Tom简直不能相信这是先前那个疯狂折磨自己的人。  
屁股被扒开，Tom把脸埋得更深，他知道男人正在盯着自己的后穴。  
裹着药膏的指尖伸进来一边，Tom嘶地叫起来，又忙忍住，眼角的泪花却碎了，渗进了枕套。  
“上药就好了，嗯？”男人感觉自己的手指一进去就被高热的软肉紧紧吸住了，经受了过分使用的甬道内壁肿了起来，又被男人的手指一点一点艹开。  
冰凉的感觉在肠壁上扩散，Tom咬住枕套呜咽着，说不出此刻体内被戳弄是什么感觉。男人看着那张红肿的小嘴可怜地张合着，差点又硬了，强忍着匆忙上完药把手指拔出来，又在周围抹了厚厚的一圈药膏。  
“好了。”  
他低头吻了吻Tom的脸颊：“乖孩子再睡一会儿，醒来就不疼了。”  
“……嗯。”  
Tom瑟缩着，不敢抬眼看Ivan。男人叹了口气，说：“好啦，是我不对。只要你乖乖的，我保证不生气了。好不好？”  
“我又没有不乖……”Tom低声呢喃。  
男人越是哄他，他越是觉得委屈，被恐惧压抑了许久的情绪一下子垮塌下来。Ivan看他抱着枕头不住抖动肩膀无声地哭泣，只好又不住俯下身吻他，哄着他，不停保证自己不会再像之前那样了。  
他也不知道自己会失控到这个地步啊。  
*  
Tom昏过去以后，Ivan接到手下的电话，那女人在那群凶狠的赌场保安面前不敢不说实话。  
“她只是想把Tom介绍给那些老头子？”  
Ivan愕然。他看到监控里Tom在赌场内四处走动，像是格外留意各处的出口和保安交接，仿佛在勘察逃走路线的样子。加上那女人有偷渡人口专门给人做假护照的背景，不得不让Ivan多想，认为Tom想背着他逃跑。  
一想到Tom这些天在自己面前假装温驯，心里却完全没放弃逃走的想法，Ivan就忍不住怒火中烧，失去理智。  
难道自己真的误会了？  
看着Tom昏迷的小脸，满脸苍白，眼下浓重的乌青，身上的情况更加糟糕。  
懊恼后悔的情绪升起来就压不住，他抱着一团软泥似的小家伙，心里溢满歉意。自己真是太冲动了……可是……  
他好像从没有为谁这样冲动过。  
Ivan从来不会向谁道歉，这是破天荒第一次。  
*  
Tom在床上躺了好几天才敢下地，本来就瘦削的脸蛋仿佛又小了一圈，愈发惹人怜爱。若是Ivan的手下在这屋里，看到自家大老板心甘情愿服侍小情人吃喝拉撒的情景，估计要惊掉一地的下巴。  
“好饱。”  
Tom推开想给他喂牛奶的手，小声抱怨：“吃不下了。”  
“那待会再吃，好不好？”Ivan显示出十足的耐心，收走餐盘放好牛奶。“你要多吃点才长肉嘛，太瘦了。”  
“真的吃不下嘛。”  
Tom无辜地抬起眼摸摸肚皮，Ivan觉得小家伙这表情真是可爱透了，忍不住亲了好几口。  
“我能自己吃饭啦，不要你喂。”  
他只是手腕上还有些淤青，拿餐盘刀叉OK的。然而Ivan还是乐意承包喂食任务，把小家伙圈在怀里一口一口喂他吃东西，看着就开心。  
Tom看着Ivan去收拾饭后垃圾，抬手挡住一个饱嗝，也挡住了嘴角狡黠的笑容。  
他来到哥斯达黎加的第一个星期就认识了不少蛇头和掮客。  
当然知道怎么跟那些人打交道，也懂得他们的一些黑话。  
那女人接近他的时候，一开始Tom摸不清她的来路，后来几番试探也猜到个大概，只是他不说，那女人反而以为他什么都不懂。  
一个身份复杂的掮客……如果自己频繁跟她接触，被Ivan知道了，会怎么想呢？  
再加上他刻意地在赌场里留下自己查看门禁安保的痕迹，不信Ivan不多想。  
他在赌，赌Ivan是否真的怕他逃走，还是无所谓。  
“宝贝，要去洗澡了吗？”Ivan走过来打断他的思绪。  
“好。”  
Tom自然地伸出手，让Ivan把他抱进浴室。  
金色的小脑袋埋在男人的胸口，听着噗噗噗噗的心跳声，他满足地闭上眼，笑了。

 

 

end


End file.
